Bring Me Back To Life
by Cocoloco123
Summary: Based on the song Bring Me To Life by Evanesanse.Based in NM but Edward never came back .pairings: A/E B/J ECT.First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

CHARICTERS + POWERS

Bella Swan - Izzy - empath

Blaze - Blaze - none

Abby - Abbz - none

Jack - Jack - Show People's Memory's to anyone he wants

Mitchel - mitcheal - visions off the future

Edward Cullen - eddie/ed/Him - read minds

Tanya - Tanya/Her – none

Alice – Ali/Alice - visions of the future

Japser – Jazz/Jazzy/Jasper –empath

Rosalie – Rose/Rosalie/Rosie – none

Emmet – Em/Emmet-nonw

The Voulturi - ......-......

Carlisle – Carlsile -none

Esme – Esme-none


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

It's been 3 years since Edward left,Jake's been avoiding me im not sure Died in a car accident ,all me formor 'friends' hate's me because i was spending to much time with Edwa-Him.

I Have no one,So here i am in the same house as always...In School my formor 'friends' call me 'emo' and things like 'freak' and so on and the worst thing is that Jessica and Louran keep bugging me about Ed-Him . Lay on my bed stairing at the ceiling.I desided to go for a walk . I got up of off my bed and took a shower ,dried my –purple-hair ,put my skinny Jeans on and a MCR tank top with a random purple jacket,i put my make-up on quickly (eyeliner) and my Airwalk Skater Shoes.I Headed out of the door i started to walk into the forsest.

By Naw i was in His medow all of a suden i saw someone sitting motionlessly on the ground i walked up and ogt a closer look of the person,By Naw i realized there was a guy with black spikey hair with red moved his hand so he could brush his hair away from his face.I gasped his hand as sparkaling in the sun,Hopefullly he was a veggiterian!.Istill want to be changed even though He wasn't with me anymore.

"Hello" i said kinda nervously.

In a flash he was standing in front of me with golden eye's,at least he was a veggie.

"Hello,I'm guessing,judging by your reation you naw what i am,so how od you know about us?" he asked casually.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I can't believe she believed that I was leaving her because I was putting her in danger, I am very glad I left her because now I have the wonderful Tanya from the Denali coven. Tanya is the most wonderful Women/Vampire in the entire world. Now I lay in bed, next to the love of my existans.

I looked in her red ruby eyes and see my own ruby eyes in her thoughts.

"Eddie, Baby I want to go kill another innocent human!" Tanya said

"Ok Babe, let's go find some" I said smiling crookedly at her.

We walked down into the family living room, they were all in there couple's. Since Jazz took a snap at her Jazz and Alice have been growing apart and apparently they where going to meet there love's of there lives in like a Few years.

Alice gasped as her eye's glazed over into a vision, I tried reading her mind but she blocked it from me I wonder why she only did that when bad things where going to happen to Bella.

"Oh God!YAY!!!,Oh my gosh i can't wait until we move to folks in 40years!"she suddenly exclaimed.

"what is it Alice?"i asked and walking over to where they sat while holding Tanya's hand.

"ummmm...Uhh,Nothing for you to worry about Edward."she smiled, i could tell she was keeping something from me even though it was a good thing to Alice's point of view...

**AN HOUR LATER**

I was still trying to cocse it out of her but I gave up and led my beautiful Tanya out of the door for a delicious treat.


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

I was sitting on the sofa with Jasper, I and Jasper have been growing apart since Jasper lost control on Bella. It's been 53 years since we left her. So we broke-up, also I keep having visions of him with a girl who looks similar to Bella, but a vampire, and visions of me with a guy that's in the other girls coven...

Him and Her walked down the stairs, we all shot daggers at Him and Her except Esme and Carlisle. My eye's glazed over and I had a vision.

**VISION**

It was the girl that jasper was going to be with,and,the guy that i was having visions of with, another three people who i didn't recognize.

Jasper was in a suit but not a formal one, jeans a T-shirt and a suit jacket all in black. There was his mate in a dress but with alteration's so it looked very casual, the same as Jasper's, there was me in a white dress, and also the guy that I was having visions of then I realized it we where having a dubble wedding! OMG! I am so happy!!!

**END OF VISION**

"Oh God!YAY!!!,Oh my gosh i can't wait until we move to folks in 40years!"I Exclaimed the coven where looking at me strangely.

I was booking my head at the moment because of Him..

"Alice what is it?" He Asked

"ummmm...Uhh,Nothing for you to worry about Edward."I smiled my fake smile because i can never smile around Them

**An Hour Later**

He tried cocsing it out of me but obviously it didn't work. Then He went to go hunt. I can't believe they went against Carlisle!.

"Alice what is it?"Japer Asked.

I smiled at him and said "We're gunna find our soul mates in Folks in about 40 years!"

He smiled and went back to reading.I could never tell Him that he'll probably kill me or something close, but Bella is worth anything to me.


	5. Chapter 5

IPOV

**Mean While**

When I finished telling him the very, very short version of how I know about Vampires, his eye's widened when I said his name.

"What was Edward's last name?"He asked why the hell he wanted to know His name. Oh well what have I got to lose?

"Uhh....Edward, Edward Cullen."I said unsure of why he was asking...when he didn't say anything told him a bit more...

"Oh......Did he hurt you sweetie? If he hurt you in any way I will rip his fucking hea-" he cut himself off.

"It's ok, he kinda hurt me in a way, but don't worry about it, to be honest I didn't really _love _him, i thought I did because he was my first boyfriend ...but oh would never, let us go far with the kissing and i kept nagging him to change me but he said he would'nt 'damn' me for eternity"i used air quotation marks for the 'damned' part.

"I still want to be changed though, I know you go through a lot of pain but, It's only for three day's rhit so I figured hey why not...."I sais trying to hint to him.

He smirked I'm guessing i caught on with the hinting thing.

"Oh,Then that Edward guy, was a very vane guy...is that right?...If you _really_ won't to be changed, or 'damned' for eternity I Could take you to the Volturri,for you to get changed if ya want?"He asked, i remembered the Votary from what he told me when we were watching _Romeo_ _and Juliet._

I Beamed! "Yay! THANK YOU! YAY!!!" I said. While jumping up and down looked up to see Blaze was looking at me strangely, then I noticed i was having an Alice, moment...

"Let's get on our way shall we?"He asked and grinned showing his white teeth.

I am soooooooooooooooo happy! I'm getting changed!

I am on Blaze's back, after a few hours' we boarded a plane to Italy. We got talking and found out we pretty much liked the same sort of style and stuff in common with each other. I realized the plane stopped and people where getting up from there chair's. We were in the lobby in the Volturri's hide-out, Blaze went to speak with Ginna-the women behind the desk-something about the guard and a guy called came back with a smile on his face,

"This way, I should warn you though,there not veggie's, like the vamps, that you used to know,buy i will protect you."he said

I smiled and followed his lead we walked through,the dark coridors and alot of doors,ad apparently we were here,we opend the door and then I couldn't belive what I saw next…


	6. Chapter 6

B/I pov

Laurent,Victoria where know part of the Voultrri,I stopped right in my tracks and Victoria and Laurent gasped,

"Are you alright Izzy?"Blaze asked

"Uhh…Yeah,I just notice a few people when _Edward _was here but,ermm…..I'm ok I guess"I said and smiled a reassurance smile

Blaze led me inside of the lair,and we stopped and there was a wierdley old vamp/man in a throne and I'm guessing that was the 'leader' and Aro seemed to be having a silent convosatian, wich made me suspicious.

"Welcome friends,what is your names?"The Old guy said in a weirdo voice….

"I'm Blaze and This is Izzy."Blaze said smirking at me…Wierd…

I Raided my eyebrow in question at Blaze , he came to my ear and whispered:

"They can't read your mind."He whispered ,He must have been keeping something from me because I told him I alredy new that vamps couldn't read my mind!.

Blaze smiled and said "Aro,we were wondering if you would change Izzy,for us,because she has wanted to be changed since she found out about us."Blaze said

"OH!Of Course we wi;; change you,my dear Isabella,who would you like to change you? Take your pick"he said and waved is weird old hand about.

"Uh ..Blaze?could you pick because I don't really know much about the volturri…"I whisperd to blaze….Then I Realized is it worth me whispering?! Every vamp in this room can here me anyway..gosh im stupid some times!.I came back from Blaze's ear and smacked my forehead muttering incoherent words to myself.

Blaze chuckled and said "What about Aro,he might as well do it,he is after all one of the most expericancend here."Blaze said smiling.

"Uh..Ok then,Aro"I said unsure.

"Oh goodie,I can't wait to see what you turn out to be like,when would you liked ot be changed?."Aro-a.k.a the old guy –said

I looked at Aro and shrugged,

"uhh..naw?"I asked

Aro smiled showing his clean white teeth ,and Clapped his hands three times and then told us to follow him to his 'special room',we walked into a room witch was unbelievably cold and Aro guestioured for me to lay I did and then Blaze said – "I'm not going to lie to you,Izzy,but I't's going to hurt A lot,and your gunna want to die but I'll be here when you wake-up ok?"I nodded me head and said that I was redy.

The next thing I felt was cold lips on my wrist,and then a sharp pain cutting into my skin,I felt like I was on fire,I'm guessing that's what it's supposed to feel like because that what it felt like when James bit me,Aro bit me in a few more place's and I heard footsteps leaving ,and walking through the door.I felt around for Blaze but I felt nothing there,where was he!He promised that he would be there for me when I woke-up!!!

The next thing I sow was the light going off,then Blackness took over me.


	7. Chapter 7

B/I POV

3 days of pure torture, Burning inside my vains, My heart was beating,it was going a hundred mile's and hour. My heart stopped and finally I could wake-up. I opend my eye's and I could see everything!,I could see specs of dust flowing in the air,I could also here everything,I could here Car's,trucks that where mile's and mile's away.I turned my head to the side of the pillow and sat-up ,wow I think I just got a whiplash ….that was fast!I sow Blaze,he was looking at me funny…My eye's were sacning down his body and I could feel lust and anger and smugness….I think it was coming from Blaze….Blaze was wearing a ribbon on his wrist what the fuck!why would he wear a ribbon?.So I desided to ask him.

"Why the heck are you wearing a ribbon tied to your wrist?"I asked incredulously.

"what are you talking about,way the hell would I wear a ribbon for?"he asked,then I noticed he was wearing a volturri cloak….

"why are you wearing a volturri cloak?"I asked,scared of the answer.

"I'm in the Volturri!why else would i wear this?I was in that medow because I traced the sent of your Edward,I was supposed to get Edward and Alice to join the volturri,but once you told me you knew them I thought we could squeeze some information from here you are!"he said that like It was the most obvious thing in the world.I felt betrayed,I thought he actually cared about me.

So I ran.I ran out of the Volturri's hide out,and kept —one could catch me because I'm a newborn and according to _Edward_ newborn's are faster and stronger.

Then I noticed I was in the airport…I picked the most coldest place that I could live in temporerally.

So I bought the ticket with the money I had left in my back pocket,I also rememberd that I had a make-up bag in one of my pocket's too,so I could fresh my self up when I bored the I rememberd that I wasn't thirsty…I'd hunt to make sure,when I get to Alaska.I while I was rambaling on in my head,I noticed I was know at the front desk…the woman guestured me to walk throught the corridor and bored the plane,so I found it quickly and sat down in my seat-number 123..well at least I could remember the number easily.

I sat down and looked out the window ,the plane wasn't even full so I had extra time to go until we took lift off.

A few minute's later people started to come on the plane ,they all had ribbon's tied to there wrist's like Blaze's…weird, was it some sort of fashioned statement over the last three days that I was under the changed?...I could feel some lust, and envy coming off pretty much everybody…weird!.

"Please put your seatbelts on please" the women over the intercom said.

I put my seatbelt on even though I didn't need it ,Obv because we where practically made of stone…  
The Plan finally started to take-off, and I could feel terror coming of off people in the back of the plane…I was fed-up of feeling terror, envy and lust ,and I wished it could be calm,with that the atmosphere, was calm,exitment,also I noticed the ribbon's where know,yellow green and white…weird much?.After like 4-5 hour's most people have got up and went ot the toilet…I should probabley go to keep up the human look,I decided to go to the toilet,while I was walking down the isle of seats,I could feel everyone's eye's on me and I could feel lust,coming of off them,I rolled my eye's,and continued walking to the toilet ,once I was there I knocked the door,no one answerd,so I opened the door and stepped inside abd locked the door after me,I looked in the mirror and sow that,I has paler skin then before,I don't know what colour my eye's are they kept changing colour like when I thought about lust, they would go green when I thought about love they would go pink,that could be my power= emotions,and also my eye's change colour with the emotion I'm feeling…

I looked down at what I was wearing,I was wearing red skinny's and a black t-shirt with the name Mayday Parade on it.I looked at my face My make –up must have disappeared when I was transformed.I reached down to my pocket to get my make-up out I open it and pulled out my black and grey eyeshadow out and I guided the grey eye shadow to the middle of my eye's and then got the black eyeshadow and put it on the rest of the eye, so it looked like the grey was fadeing into black. Eyeliner next YAY!.I got my Eyeliner it was black,and put it on thik under my eyes then some on the top,and the othere eye the same obv,on one eye I put a little star with liquid eyeliner joined to my pensil eyeline r under my eye, then put some mascara on both eye's with the mascara brush I made some coon tails ,on my bang and also some streaks.

I took one final glance in the mirror ,and walked out of the room .I took my seat, and looked out the window to see that we where just about to land according to the freakishly cheary Air Hostess .The Plane Landed, and I walked out of the airport at a stupidly slow human pace, when I was out of human view I started to run inhumanly fast into the forest, when I found a nice clearing I stopped and left my instincts take me to my prey., I sniffed the air first then all I could smell was human blood,I felt like gagging…can vampire's be sick? I thought to myself…I took a second sniff and my throat started to burn and the venom started to pool in my mouth ,I could smell bears ,yum I thought sarcastically .I ran in the direction of the delicious smell, when I saw it,I crouched into a hunting position and leaped for the bear ,I snapped it's neck and sucked it dry, then I heard something in the bushes.

____________________________________________________________________________-____

Cliffe R&R!!!

XD short chapter,


	8. Chapter 8

B/I POV

3 days of pure torture, Burning inside my vains, My heart was beating,it was going a hundred mile's and hour. My heart stopped and finally I could wake-up. I opend my eye's and I could see everything!,I could see specs of dust flowing in the air,I could also here everything,I could here Car's,trucks that where mile's and mile's away.I turned my head to the side of the pillow and sat-up ,wow I think I just got a whiplash ….that was fast!I sow Blaze,he was looking at me funny…My eye's were sacning down his body and I could feel lust and anger and smugness….I think it was coming from Blaze….Blaze was wearing a ribbon on his wrist what the fuck!why would he wear a ribbon?.So I desided to ask him.

"Why the heck are you wearing a ribbon tied to your wrist?"I asked incredulously.

"what are you talking about,way the hell would I wear a ribbon for?"he asked,then I noticed he was wearing a volturri cloak….

"why are you wearing a volturri cloak?"I asked,scared of the answer.

"I'm in the Volturri!why else would i wear this?I was in that medow because I traced the sent of your Edward,I was supposed to get Edward and Alice to join the volturri,but once you told me you knew them I thought we could squeeze some information from here you are!"he said that like It was the most obvious thing in the world.I felt betrayed,I thought he actually cared about me.

So I ran.I ran out of the Volturri's hide out,and kept —one could catch me because I'm a newborn and according to _Edward_ newborn's are faster and stronger.

Then I noticed I was in the airport…I picked the most coldest place that I could live in temporerally.

So I bought the ticket with the money I had left in my back pocket,I also rememberd that I had a make-up bag in one of my pocket's too,so I could fresh my self up when I bored the I rememberd that I wasn't thirsty…I'd hunt to make sure,when I get to Alaska.I while I was rambaling on in my head,I noticed I was know at the front desk…the woman guestured me to walk throught the corridor and bored the plane,so I found it quickly and sat down in my seat-number 123..well at least I could remember the number easily.

I sat down and looked out the window ,the plane wasn't even full so I had extra time to go until we took lift off.

A few minute's later people started to come on the plane ,they all had ribbon's tied to there wrist's like Blaze's…weird, was it some sort of fashioned statement over the last three days that I was under the changed?...I could feel some lust, and envy coming off pretty much everybody…weird!.

"Please put your seatbelts on please" the women over the intercom said.

I put my seatbelt on even though I didn't need it ,Obv because we where practically made of stone…  
The Plan finally started to take-off, and I could feel terror coming of off people in the back of the plane…I was fed-up of feeling terror, envy and lust ,and I wished it could be calm,with that the atmosphere, was calm,exitment,also I noticed the ribbon's where know,yellow green and white…weird much?.After like 4-5 hour's most people have got up and went ot the toilet…I should probabley go to keep up the human look,I decided to go to the toilet,while I was walking down the isle of seats,I could feel everyone's eye's on me and I could feel lust,coming of off them,I rolled my eye's,and continued walking to the toilet ,once I was there I knocked the door,no one answerd,so I opened the door and stepped inside abd locked the door after me,I looked in the mirror and sow that,I has paler skin then before,I don't know what colour my eye's are they kept changing colour like when I thought about lust, they would go green when I thought about love they would go pink,that could be my power= emotions,and also my eye's change colour with the emotion I'm feeling…

I looked down at what I was wearing,I was wearing red skinny's and a black t-shirt with the name Mayday Parade on it.I looked at my face My make –up must have disappeared when I was transformed.I reached down to my pocket to get my make-up out I open it and pulled out my black and grey eyeshadow out and I guided the grey eye shadow to the middle of my eye's and then got the black eyeshadow and put it on the rest of the eye, so it looked like the grey was fadeing into black. Eyeliner next YAY!.I got my Eyeliner it was black,and put it on thik under my eyes then some on the top,and the othere eye the same obv,on one eye I put a little star with liquid eyeliner joined to my pensil eyeline r under my eye, then put some mascara on both eye's with the mascara brush I made some coon tails ,on my bang and also some streaks.

I took one final glance in the mirror ,and walked out of the room .I took my seat, and looked out the window to see that we where just about to land according to the freakishly cheary Air Hostess .The Plane Landed, and I walked out of the airport at a stupidly slow human pace, when I was out of human view I started to run inhumanly fast into the forest, when I found a nice clearing I stopped and left my instincts take me to my prey., I sniffed the air first then all I could smell was human blood,I felt like gagging…can vampire's be sick? I thought to myself…I took a second sniff and my throat started to burn and the venom started to pool in my mouth ,I could smell bears ,yum I thought sarcastically .I ran in the direction of the delicious smell, when I saw it,I crouched into a hunting position and leaped for the bear ,I snapped it's neck and sucked it dry, then I heard something in the bushes.

____________________________________________________________________________-____

Cliffe R&R!!!

XD short chapter,


	9. Chapter 9

B/I pov

There were three people/vamps standing there spying on me…

"Uh…Sorry i just came here from Italy and I don't…Know anybody here soo….."I trailed off

"Ooooooh you can be in our coven!!you can came to Forks with us!"she said while bouncing up an d down."What's your name?this is mitcheal,my mate and Jack,he's finding his mate in Forks,and I'm Abby!"she said still bouncing up and down.

"THANK-YOU!I owe you one……..Oh I'm Isabella but you can call me Izzy"I said smiling.

"Let us go hunt first,come with us to out a few years we're going to Forks,then everyone would of graduated or died"The guy Mitcheal said and I smiled.

We agreed to meet up at there house.

After an Hour Hunting we met at there house There-_our_ house was HUGE.

After we got to know each otherwe made a band.I was one of the lead singers and guitar players,Abby was a singer too,Mitcheal could sing also and play guitar,Jack played the drums.

**67 YEARS LATER**

"Come on we,gotta go!!!"Abby where going to Forks today.

Jasper POV

In this past few years,since we left Bella,Me and Alice have been growing apart,so three weeks ago we decided to end our relationship.

Today we where going Back to Forks for another school could be dead for all we know,killed by Laurent and Victoria or died of old age,All Because of me!,I can't belive we left her alone!.Thinking of Laurent and Victoria make's me very mad.

I still hate _Edward_ and _'Tawny' _-a.k.a the slut-are together also they drink human Blood! ,and I'm the second Oldest and I'm the one that's got the lowest self control, well it's grown over the years ,so I'm fine around human's now ,I am most defiantly are doing better then them.

Alice Keeps having Visions about something but won't tell any-one ,every time she has a vision she says ""Oh God!YAY!!!,Oh my gosh i can't wait until we move to folks…."or something similar..so apparently something good is going to happen today. So _Edward_ and _'Tawny'_ coming with us,they'd have to wear contacts though Obv….Great! _Edward _And _'Tawny'_ are coming with us –note the sarcasm.

Right know we're in a new house in the forest in Forks,It's also the first day of school Tomorrow…..My style has changed since me and Alice Broke-Up.

EPOV

We're going back to Forks This year,I can suck Bella's blood,that is if she's not dead yet…

"Eddie? Make the time go faster!!!i want to drink _her _blood!!" Tawny said

My Style as changed lately I don't really like Classical music any more,know it's thing's like R&B,Rave ..e.c.t..


	10. Chapter 10

I/B POV

I Didn't have time to put anything on,so I put some old sweats on-they were black and on the left breast it had cross bones/skull for the airoplane ride,I grabbed my suitcase and my guitar,amp,case and ran out the door and put my things in my black audi sports car.

"Abbz ,I thought you said to hurry up…you'r not down here!!!"I yelled while walking inside,and all could feel was lust and love.

"Abbz ,and Mitcheal ,to much emotons!can't we leave alredy!?!?!!!"I Yelled,They came running down the stairs feeling embaressed,there clothes where kinda messed-up.

"Uhh……Izz,we're sorry ?...."she said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah,Yeah, sure you'r really sorry….Let's just get to Forks,!I want to change into something more decent and set up my new room."I said getting impatient.

"Ok! Okayyy!"they said in unison.

"Where is Jack?"I asked

"Hunting he should be back any minute"Mitcheal said

"Hey, People I'm back,Let's go!!!"Jack suddenly came through the door.

We all walked outside and jumped in our cars,

I got in my car and put a My Chemical Romance Cd on full blast, and drove to Forks with Jack infront, and Abby and , Michael behind me.

We finally got ot forks and I parked my car in the Garage ,Motorbike was alredy there, Abbz said that she would get it sent over here for me .Our House was a 4 bedroom house with ONSUIT'S.

My room was at the top and the band room was on the bottom floor I got to my room, I gasped My room was dark purple on the walls with black carpet and a single bed with a silver bed spread and pillows, even though we don't need to sleep…there was a walk in wardrobe that had a black door. in the on suit, The walls where black and the tile's where purple ,on the floor ,there was a shower/bath and a sinc and also a toilet. On top off the sinc there was a cubbord/mirror-I could put my make-up and thing in that..cool-anyway I closed the bathroom door and started to unpack I put my clothes in the closet and put my shoes at the bottom on the side.i put my amp on the floor in the coner where the window is, and plugged my guitar in. My guitar was black and it had a lightning strike in the left coner.I put my guitar in the stand and continued unpacking my things.

By the time I finished unpacking it was an hour to go, so I decided to have a shower .When I was finished in the shower I dried my self off and got dressed, I picked some Black Skinny's and a blue t-shirt with a black and white panda on it,it had a red bow on it's ear.I grabbed some black all star converse.I put some make-up on-blue fading into black,light blush-and put my piercings in –lip ring, and two earrings-and spiked my top layers and also backcombed it and put some hairspray on.I looked at the time and I had 10 minutes to go until we left for school,so I picked up my guitar and started to do random strums on it.

"Izzy!We'er leaving!"Jack shouted

I rolled my eyes only he would shout in a house full of vamps,I grabbed my guitar and it's case,and also a rucksack full of books-props-and ran down stair,out of the door and into my car,Mitcheal and Abby alredy left,Jack was pulling out of the driveway and I followed suit.

We arrived at Forks High School just in time,

I got out of the car and put my sunglasses on,and leaned againt my car and waited for the others to meet stared and crowded around my car,I rolled my eye's,Abby,Jack,and Mitcheal,came over and,we headed to the main office to get our walked into the Main Office.


	11. Chapter 11

I/B POV

Behind the desk, there was a woman with fake blond hair and brown eyes she was wearing a red sweater and a very short black skirt with black tights.

"Umm..Hello miss Davis, I'm Isabella ,This is Jack, mitcheal Shearer and a very close friend of ours –Abby Jackson"I said looking at her name tag.

She seemed Dazzled, "H-Here are your schedules bring the slip to the office at the end of the day and get it signed by every teacher you have today."She said dazed.

We walked out of the office and stopped at a picnic table, and compared are schedules .

"Ok…that was weird ,Anyway I have 3 classes with you Izz" Abby said looking at our schedules.

The hole gang was in music class ,Abby was with me in History, and Sience with Jack, and P.e with the hole gang.

We walked off to Music class, and gave our slips to the teacher, and sat at the spair desks in the back ,nearly everyone was here there was just 6 people to come apparently the door opend and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was the Cullens! and apparently they had a new addition to the 'family' It was a strawberry blond vampire with contacts in, hanging on to Edwards arm, Edward also had contacts in, I wonder why. The Cullens looked like They normaly did beside Edward and the Strawberry Blond I noticed Jasper looked less preppy, he looked like a rocker type know..wierd..i thought Alice did all of the shopping…Alice was still dressed in her usual preppy self so was the rest of them,(Except Jasper like I said…)Then they saw me, They Gasped, I smirked at them,

"Izz? who are they?"Mitchel asked

"_The _Cullens"I said empathizing on 'The'.

The next thing I new the Teacher called on us to perform, probably because we were new. we jumped on the stage and grabbed the guitar that was set up for us, and stood on the right side of the stage with abby, abby also had a guitar, so did Jack ,Mitcheal was on Drums .Me and Abby shared a mic and Jack ahd his own,Mitcheal had a mic to but it was connected to the drum so he could sing if he needed to.

"Which songs J?" Mitcheal asked Jack

"I don't know, let's leave it up to Izzy, _They_ are here so it will be a surprise for them"he said smirking at me,I rolled my eyes and started to think of a few songs.

"Um….Jersey,Scottie dosen't know ,Beat it,HomeComing,CrushCrushCrush,and….hammerhead"I said at an inhuman speed,they nodded there heads"

(Izzy, _mitcheal ,_**Abby, **Jack, _**Girls, **__Boys, __**All)**_

Jersey(by MaydayParade)

_Cause jersey just got colder and  
I'll have you know i'm scared to death  
That everything that you had said to me was just  
A lie until you left_  
_Now i'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
Hold me up just a little bit longer  
I'll be fine, i swear  
I'm just gone beyond repair_

_**Let's write a song that we can dance to  
Cause they all wanna listen  
**_Just to know how it sounds when  
I do that thing you know that i do  
When i find inspiration  
This is me breaking down when

Jersey just got colder and  
I'll have you know i'm scared to death  
_That everything that you had said to me was just  
A lie until you left  
_Now i'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
Hold me up just a little bit longer  
I'll be fine, i swear  
I'm just gone beyond repair

_**Let's write a song that we can sing to  
And you can lead the choir**_**  
And put the hook where it hurts most  
And you threw a spark that lit the candle  
That set us all on fire  
And sent a flame down the east coast**

_**Jersey just got colder and  
I'll have you know i'm scared to death  
That everything that you had said to me was just  
A lie until you left  
Now i'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
Hold me up just a little bit longer  
I'll be fine, i swear  
I'm just gone beyond repair**_

And i should have been your everything  
I'm now at the end of my eternity  
And i will sleep to have the darkest dreams  
This just won't seem right to me  
I close my eyes and beg for peace

Jersey just got colder and...  
Jersey just got colder and...  
Jersey just got colder and...

Jersey just got colder and  
I'll have you know i'm scared to death  
That everything that you had said to me was just  
A lie until you left  
Now i'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
Hold me up just a little bit longer  
I'll be fine, i swear  
I'm just gone beyond repair

(Izzy, _mitcheal ,_**Abby, **Jack, _**Girls, **__Boys, __**All)**_

Scotty dosen't know(Sum 41)

Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.

She tells him shes in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and...  
  
_**Scotty doens't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!  
**_  
_Fionna says shes out shopping,  
But shes under me and I'm not stopping.  
_  
_**Cuz Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY!**_

**I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.  
**  
Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!!

_**Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cuz Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!**_

_**We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....  
**_  
The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

_**Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.**_

_I did her on his birthday._

_**Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....  
**_  
_**Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself**_.

_**Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!**_

Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know...  
Scotty's gotta go!

(**Izzy&Jack** _Mitcheal &Abby_, Mitcheal ,_**Jack**_,Izzy_, __**All)**_

Beat it (Fall Out Boy)

**They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it**

You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad  
  
_**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
**_  
**They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it  
**  
**You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad  
**  
_**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
**_  
_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
_  
**Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
**  
_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight_  
_**It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right**_

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

_**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it.**_

(Izzy, _,_**Abby, **_**Girls, **__**All)**_

Homecoming(Hey Monday)

_**Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met**_

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you

_**Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said  
**_  
Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
**_  
**You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away  
**  
Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart**_

CrushCrushCrush(Paramore)

(Izzy, _,_**Abby, **_**Girls, **__**All)**_

I__got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

_**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
**_  
**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush**  
_**(Two, three, four!)**_

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
**  
If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

_**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**_

_**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush**_  
_**(Two, three, four!)**_

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, honey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, honey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
No, oh  
**_  
**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this**

(**Izzy&Jack** _Mitcheal &Abby_, Mitcheal ,_**Jack**_,Izzy_, __**All)**_

Hammer Head(Offspring)

I am the one  
Camouflage and guns  
Risk my life  
To keep my people from harm

Authority  
Vested in me  
I sacrifice  
With my brothers in arms

Through this doorway  
what's on the other side  
Never knowing  
Exactly what I'll find  
Locked and loaded  
Voices screaming  
Let's go!  
Come on do it!!!  
Here we go

_**Take a life  
That others may live  
Oh that's just the way it goes  
Shut my eyes  
It hammers in my head  
Where it'll ends nobody knows**_

Take a life  
That ten others may live  
Oh that's just the way it goes  
It's playing over and over in my head  
Where it'll ends  
Nobody knows  
  
Stay the course  
Reasonable force  
I believe I serve a greater good

Smoke and dust  
Enemies are crushed  
Nothing left  
Where a man once stood

Through this doorway  
what's on the other side  
Never knowing  
Exactly what I'll find  
Locked and loaded  
Voices screaming  
Let's go!  
But I'm just doing what I'm told

_**Take a life  
That others may live  
Oh that's just the way it goes  
Shut my eyes  
It hammers in my head  
Where it'll ends  
Nobody knows**_

Take a life  
That ten others may live  
Oh that's just the way it goes  
It's playing over and over in my head  
Where it begins  
And where it'll ends  
Nobody knows  
  
_**Bang band it hammers in my head  
Bang band it hammers in my head  
Bang band it hammers in my head  
In my head  
In my head  
**_  
Yeah though I walk throught the valley  
of shadows and death, I will fear no evil:  
For Thou art with me  
Locked and loaded  
Gonna find my truth  
Now I'm busting through  
And hell breaks loose

_**And you can all hide behind your desks now  
And you can cry "teacher come help me"  
Through you all  
My aim is true.**_

We finished the songs and jumped of off the stage, The Cullens where staring at us, I smirked and went to sit down, I Could feel regret and Jealousy coming from Edward and the slut. The bell rang FINALLY and me and the guys walked out of the room to our next class'.

I had History with Abby, We took the slips to the teacher.

She stared at us for a while and then said "Umm,You Girls can sit Next to Jasper Hale,Jasper raise your hand" I smiled, at least it wasn't one of the cullens I hate, Abby noticed this and smirked at me,I glared at her for a second,then we turned back to the class….they where stairing at us,Jasper was smiling at me,I smiled back,we walked to him and there was a desk either side of him I took the one by the window,and Abbz took the one by the humans.

"Is that really you Bells?"Jasper asked

"Yup….I've kinda changed my name to Izzy…..but yup it's me."I said smiling,he grinned..I think I just got dazzled….

He grinned wider at this because he was an Emapth too..Damn his Power.

I looked at the class and sent waves of terror to them, Jasper looked at me curiously.

"I'm and Empath too ,my eye's change colour with the emotion i'm feeling so i have to wear contacts" i whispered, at this point we where stairing into each-others eyes Abby cleared her throat, we both jumped out of our skin and turned to Abby ,i was glaring ,she was smirking .Did i mention she can feel Relationships?.Damn her!...i'm saying that alot lately.I raised my eyebrow in a silent question...

"I'm Abby," she said still smirking..ok.......

After 20 minutes the bell rang and it was lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

I/B POV

_Recap_

"_I'm and Empath too ,my eye's change colour with the emotion i'm feeling so i have to wear contacts" i whispered, at this point we where stairing into each-others eyes Abby cleared her throat, we both jumped out of our skin and turned to Abby ,i was glaring ,she was smirking .Did i mention she can feel Relationships ?.Damn her!...i'm saying that alot lately….I raised my eyebrow in a silent question..._

"_I'm Abby," she said still smirking ..ok......._

_After 20 minutes the bell rang and it was lunch._

While me and Jasper where catching up Abby was smirking at me wiggling her eyebrows I rolled my eyes. We arrived at the cafeteria doors.

We opened the doors and walked into the line to get food even though we couldn't eat it. Jasper was in the line with us, apparently Jasper and Alice have broken up and they would find there soul mates here. We paid for the food and Jasper went to sit with the rest of them. We found a table and waited for the rest of the coven to come here….When Alice, Jack, Mitcheal walked in Jack was holding hands with Alice grinning like a fool. I waved at them they smiled and waved back, Jack motioned us to come and sit with the cullens..I looked at Abby she nodded I smiled a small got up and followed them to there table.

"Mitcheal was right _again" _Abby said smugly I rolled my eyes.

Jasper shuffled over a bit so there was room for me to sit I smiled gratefully and sat next to Jasper.

"So!!!Hi guys!Oh Bella I've missed you SO MUCH! Have you got any powers? why are you wearing contacts?What does abby mean when she said Mitcheal was right?"Alice said in one breath

"Look!It's another Abby!"Mitcheal said smiling slightly.

"Anyway….I missed you too, Yes I've got a power, I'm and Empath I'm wearing contacts because my eye's change colour with the emotions I'm feeling ,she meant that Mitcheal was right because Mitcheal can see the future and glimpses of the past." I said answering all her questions in one go. She smiled , then her eyes glazed over into a vision when she came back into the presence she looked at me sympathetically then I looked at Mitcheal and he had the same look on his face…Great _They_ where coming. Brilliant! note the sarcasm.

The door opened and all of the humans went silent and stared

"Could this day get anymore dramatic?" I asked myself under my breath, I felt a strong arm slide around my waist and a wave of calm hit me, I leaned into Jasper cafeteria stopped staring and started to talk again.

_They_ came over to the table and glared at our coven ,we glared back.

"We don't want a Vampire fight in the middle of a high school do we Eddie?" Jasper hissed at him

They sat down and remained quiet but they still glared at me, I smiled sweetly at them until they stopped glareing. I sent a wave of hatefull-ness to them, they looked at Jasper accusingly.

"It wasn't Jasper" I told them Edward looked shocked, I smirked….After a _very long_ glareing contest lunch was over,we all got up,I noticed Jasper's arm still around my waist, it didn't feel uncomfterbul but it felt said our goodbyes and headed to our next classes. When the end of the day finished we had arranged to meet at there house to see Carlisle and Esme.


	13. Chapter 13

-Ipov-

Finally the final bell rang .I got out of my seat and met up with the others .We looked around for the spotted them leaning against 'Eddie''s volvo …what a surprise..not..

"Yo Ally!" Jack shouted from across the parking lot,

they looked at us for a sec and then came over to us. I smacked my forehead with my hand, he didn't need to shout!.

"Idiot" I said under my breath knowing he could hear me, he turned to glare at me,I smiled innocently back.

"You gonna talk or what!" Said the voice of the person I hate. Tanya.

I turned to glare at her, then the idea hit me, instead of glaring I smiled sweetly at her ,she looked confused but quickly covered it up.

"Is it the same house as before?" I asked turning to Jasper for an answer. He smiled and I'm sure my pupils dilated, his smile grew bigger.

"Yup"He said popping the 'P'

I nodded and drove to the cullen mansion with the others following.

When we arrived Esme and Carlisle was already standing on the porch.

I smiled at them

I walked by the porch to be nearly squished by Esme in her embrace. I smiled at Carlisle over Esme's soulder ,he smiled back pleased.

When Esme Finally let me go, We all went inside and sat down on the crème colored sofa in the middle of the room facing the T.v.

"So Bells!!! What's up with your eyes?" Emmet said breaking the silence

I smiled and said-

"I'm an Empath so my eyes change color with what I'm feeling…"I said trailing off not knowing what to say.

"How did you get turned! Have you got a mate?!Your a really good singer!"Alice said in one breath

"You and Abbz are like totally the same.. anyway ,I got turned by Aro, this dude called Blade tricked me into getting turned because apparently he was in the voultri trying to track Edward and Alice down ,so he wanted to squeeze some info out of me or something…nope I haven't got a mate and thanks!" I said answering all her questions, she looked happy.

She went into a vision and so did Mitcheal. Alice came out of the trance and squealed happily and kept glancing between me and Jasper…okayyy…Edward snorted loudly,I rolled my eyes and ignored him

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning outside the house, I smiled and looked at Alice, Alice came out of her vision and nodded

."Awesome idea Bells! Baseball !Lets go girls I'm gunna get us outfits to play baseball with !come on there upstairs !" Alice said dragging me and Rose up the stairs because Abby was already up there.

When Rose, Abby and Alice finished putting make-up on me ,they gave me an outfit.I got dressed in leggings with a stipe of red going down the side of them and a baseball shirt that was in black and red, on the back it said 'Team Whitlock'…oh great not only would I be playing baseball with the one I am currently lusting over but I have his name on the back of my new shirt…

I kept my shoes on though. I walked out of the room to find that Alice had a 'Team Jack 'on her t-shirt, Rose had a 'Team McCartney' on hers too, Abby had a 'Team Mitcheal' on the back of hers too…I had a feeling she has been planning this for a while…

"Come on lets go down stairs!" Alice nearly shouted in my ear ,I winced and clutched my over sensitive ears. she stepped back and whispered "Sorry" and looked at me apologetic .I smiled ,we walked out of the room and went to the stairs, instead of walking I decided to jump from the banister and I would land in the middle of Emmett and Jasper.

Before Alice could tell me not to I jumped and landed with a loud bang in between Emmett and Jasper on the sofa. Everyone jumped in surprised and turned to stare at me. I smiled back and then looked at everyone's outfits, Me and Jasper where dressed the same, Emmett and Rose where dressed the same, Alice and Mitcheal was dressed the same and Carlisle and Esme where dressed the same.I looked at Edward and Tanya I stifled a laugh they where dressed the same but Tanya only had a cloth to hide her self, it looks like she ripped it up so that I only covered her breasts ,her stomach was showing so was her cleavage.

Jasper tried not to gag I noticed .Everyone was ready we where just standing around in awkward silence…

"Lets go!I wanna beat Bella's ocven!"Emmett shouted while lifting me up his shoulder I squealed and sweard until he put me down outside.


	14. Chapter 14

B/I p.o.v

We ran to the old baseball field in we arrived I looked around…it looked the same as always….I sow the opening of the trees, where James ,Victoria and Laurent came through…creepy…there was a lightning bolt again and Alice dragged and pushed us to our places. We'd been playing for about a half hour know and Tanya was about to hit the ball when a 2 familiar figures came out of the opening.

Victoria and Laurent…but this time they weren't dressed like hookers of tramps…they where dressed more casually.

"Well hello there!"Laurent said in his French/English accent.

"Hello…"Carlisle said

"Your Laurent right!?" Yelled Jack…I sighed

"Why yes…how do you know my name?" Laurent asked Jack, I tensed to see what he was going to say.

"Long story…you don't wanna know" Jack repaid casually.

Laurent blinked a few times and shrugged, His eye's sweped everyone then his eye's traveled to Edward and Tanya…clearly confused because they where holding hands, and he obviously haven't seen me yet, The next thing I knew my phone was ringing…what the hell!?

"_na, na, na_

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start ana, na, na

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a-"

Everyone was staring at me, Laurent and Victoria in shock, Jasper amused, my coven looked smug….I glared at them, they must have changed my ringtone…

I answered it and noticed that it was a nomad that we came across when we where hunting in Alaska,

"Hi!" A perky voice said I rolled my eyes

"Hey…it's not really a good time…"I said trailing off

"Ok! I'll phone you later!" She said and hung up…

I blinked a couple of times and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Was that Natalie again?" Abby asked, I nodded….Awkward silence settled….

Emmett broke it.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked Victoria and Laurent

"You sure can be blunt" Victoria said we ignored her and waited for an answer

"Weren't you in Volterra ?"I asked them suspiciously

"Oh yeah…We came to check on your coven Iz…"Victoria said...like we where old friends, I mentally snorted at the comment.

"Well we're good…Bye" I said the last part flatly. They smirked and ran back the way they came…We stood there for a moment…

"They're defiantly up to something" Mitcheal said…We nodded in agreement.

"What where they thinking Edward?" Carlisle asked Edward

But he didn't answer he was to busy staring at my bands…gross…as if I'd let him snap one…I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

He quickly snapped out of hit and glared at Jasper…okayyyy….

"Uhh….Nothing much they where just thinking of James and Back when Bella was Human…"He said

I growled at him

"It's Izzy" I said in an annoyed voice. He just smirked.

"The thunderstorm is going to stop soon….lets head back" Alice said frowning at Edward.

We walked back to the house slowly…bored out of our minds…

_A Few Weeks later_

For the past few weeks…we've all grown closer….except Tanya and Edward….

Alice and Abby loved to go shopping.

Jack and Alice where practically inseparable.

Abby and Mitcheal are there normal selves.

Mitcheal and Carlisle talk about medical stuff sometimes.

Rosalie and me are basially best friends now and sometimes we even go shopping together.

Jasper and Me, are also best friends and our covens keep having knowing smirks on there faces we just ignore them.

The rest of the Covens are hunting at the moment and I had to take a shower to change my clothes-I'm in the Cullen household- …Damn it! I didn't bring any clothes….Then I had an idea.

I walked to Jasper's room and knocked the door because he was the only one in the house beside me…

"Come in" He said through the door.

I walked in and closed the door after me.

"Hey" He said smiling shyly at me

"Hey…."I said and smiled a similar smile

"Um…can I borrow a t-shirt?" I asked

"Sure…what colour...?" He asked while walking to his closet I followed

"Um Black" I said after deciding

He nodded and pulled one out of the closet and threw it to me,

I smiled as I held it up to see if it would fit ,it was a bit baggy and the bottom of hit came down to my thigh, but it was good. I looked up at jasper to see if he was okay with it, he smiled and was sending of small waves of lust subconsciously, I bit my lip to stop myself from thinking of jumping him.

"Thanks Jazz" I said while walking towards the door

"No problem" Jasper replayed

I smiled and went into rose's room to get some tight , I grabbed bright orange ones and went into the bathroom.

After I showered I put on the tights and Jasper's t-shirt that smelt of him…and put my studded belt around my waist with some grey all star cons on.I grabbed my make-up bag and put yellow eyeshadow on the inner eyelid and orange/red on the rest of the eyelid,I used bright orange eyeliner and black mascara**(A/N:Like Hayly Williams' from Paramore)**

When I was done I headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I noticed Jasper on the couch and went to sit by him.

I plopped down by him and he jumped out of his skin. I chuckled. When he took in what I was wearing I thought I sow his eyes widen but it was probably my imagination.

We sat like that for an hour.


	15. Chapter 15

APOV(Alice)

We all met up at the driveway and I opened the door slowly. I suppressed a squeal. Jasper and Bella where in a middle of a make-out session. Edward Growled. _What the hell?! What is up with him! ?_. Rose and Abby let out a huge squeal. They finally pulled apart and looked up. They where both breathing heavily and looking shocked and embarrassed.

"Um…." Izzy trailed off….

Rose,Abby and I squealed and pulled her up from under Jasper and into my bedroom.

"Details!" Abby shouted excitedly

Izzy sighed in defeat.

"Fine….-_Squeal_ – We where just watching T.v and then…well we just kissed……" Izzy trailed off.

"Is he a good kisser?" Rose asked

Izzy just looked at her with her mouth agape…

"I-I guess?" Izzy stuttered. I smirked my plan worked.

I started happy dancing…So did Rose and Abby.

"Oh yeah! Our plan worked! You like him! You like him! Bella and Jasper sitting in a tree H-U-N-T-I-N-G" We chanted while dancing with eachother.

We didn't notice that Izzy slipped out. We ran down stairs to see Jasper and Izzy sitting on the sofa with Jazz's arm around Izzy.

"Did I say that we where finished talking boy talk! "I asked annoyed.

"What are we 12?" Abby asked I glared.

EPOV

We got home from hunting and met up with the rest of the groups Alice opened the door. _Slowly ._WhenI saw what Alice was all hyped up about I growled_._

_Sure I liked Tanya…But know that Bella was a vampire…She looked Hotter than Tanya_. Jasper and Bella…Where Making-Out. _I'm going to KILL Jasper! She's __mine__._

Abby and Rose squealed. They Finally looked up looking embarrassed and shocked,

"Um.." Bella trailed off

Rose Abby and Alice squealed. Alice pulled Bella from under Jasper to Alice's bedroom and shouted "Details" Loudly.

I turned to Jasper and crouched into a attack pose. I growled loudly and bared my teeth.

" Eddie?! What are you doing? Bella isn't worth it. Remember you love me know." Tanya whined. She smiled at the third sentence that left her mouth._Love. Right .I haven't loved anyone before…Lusted ._I smiled and took of into the forest while dragging Tanya behind me.

JPOV(Jasper)

_Oh God……..Izzy is amazing .Her lips are sof-_

_-_There was a loud squeal coming from the door way. We pulled apart and looked up socked and embarrassed to be caught.

"Um……." The Beauty trailed off.

Alice ,Abby and Rose Pulled My Izzy from under me and ran upstairs with her quickly I heard Alice shout "Details"……

I smiled at the events that happened today.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of Jealousy and anger come from across the room. I looked at the source .Edward. Edward was crouched in a attack pose he growled while baring his teeth.

" Eddie?! What are you doing? Bella isn't worth it. Remember you love me know?"

Tanya's whinny voice broke through the silence. Edward smiled at something and then ran off with Tanya following behind him.

**A/N:Hey! I know it's kinda short but I've been rushing and things because I need to buy my friend's presents and things….Thanks for reading so far! Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Ilyriawhitlockhale42**

**Devil Nightmare**

**pwrmom2**

**AliceW**

**summerkitten**

**.Hale**** and all my other reviewes THANK YOU SO MUCH! I appreciate the help and praise's I get! XD **

**I know it was kinda sudden but…I don't know…I thought that there was to much tension between Bells and Jazz….anywya Thank you all for reading so far! xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

_A Few Weeks Later._

It Was a few hours to go before we went to school. We where all at the Cullen House, Except Esme and Carlisle.

Jasper had his arm around my shoulders, we where all sitting around the couch.

I was trying to calm Emmett and Rose down to stop from killing Tanya and Edward at the moment- don't get me wrong, I still wanted to kill them but….Esme and Carlisle won't be very happy about that.

"Edward!" Tanya screamed from upstairs. Again.

Yup you guessed right. They where at it .AGAIN. They've been doing this for Hours. _2 and a half to be precise_. and know they where in the shower doing it. I'm sure they're doing it just to piss us off.

"Ugh" Edward groaned .again.

I am seriously considering killing them at the moment. I'm not jealous or anything , it's just that the Emotions are killing me! And the noise!. For Humans it's loud, it could brake a human's ear drums with the noise the making. But because we're Vampires it won't brake our ear drums it just gets better! NOT. It's more louder and you can hear everything. And I mean _Everything._

I breathed through my nose trying to calm my emotions down. I'm an Empath and I can't control my own emotions!...I'm a crapy Empath.

Jasper smiled knowingly at me.

"Do you wanna go for a hunt?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" Me and Jasper said at he same time and stood up at the same time also.

Alice and the rest of the guys chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go!" Abby said while tugging Micheal put the all raced to the door and into the forest.

We ran fast. Leaping over broken tree trunks and such. Everything past in a blur , Green everywhere. Pretty soon I caught sent of an Elk. I ran off in that direction and started to stalk it. I saw it drinking from a pond. I sprang on it's unsuspecting back and snapped it's neck. The Venom pooled in my mouth as I smelt the warm blood. I bit into it and started to drink the soft, warm, fresh red liquid until It was dead.

I went to stalk my next prey.

I stopped when I was full and looked down at my sweats. _Covered in blood….Hmmm I wasn't normally a messy eater….Oh Well…_I walked out of the Clearing and caught sent of Jasper. I jumped into a tree and swung from tree to tree. _I felt like Tarzan….Okay. Focus. Do not think of Disney Films that Emmett forced you to watch…Okay…Back to climbing trees….And I'm still talking to myself…FOCUS. Climbing Trees!...._I was a tree away from where Jasper was hunting when I caught sent of a human. Nope. A Humans _Blood _.I looked around for the human or it's blood or something like that but found nothing. I quickly jumped into another tree. To see Jasper tense with Black eyes. I jumped and stood in front of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Him.

"Yes….It's Just that….i haven't had any in _So_ long it…..Help me Bells." Jasper said in a tight voice. He was obviously restraining himself from going and drinking or attacking whatever was there.

"It's Alright…I can Help….Do you want me to take you somewhere else or….get one of the others?" I asked trying to figure out how to help him. He shook his head, His eyes where a deeper black know…The scent was getting stronger and closer…_How is that possible? I didn't see anything from where I was. High up in a tree and with my Vampire eyesight and all…._He let out a snarl, The scent was getting worse….I held my breath…_I know I never tasted human blood….Well okay I had a _few_ slip ups like 8 witch isn't that bad but…I needed to help Jasper right know. I knew if he did slip up he would take the blame and feel guilty and all…even though it wasn't his fault…it's just natural instincts ._My eyes scanned everywhere and anything that I could see…but there was no source of the scent…_Something's Up_…._it couldn't be Eddie or 'Tawny' because they where still at it…….i could feel there emotions from here…Eww…God I'd love to kill them…Very slowly…make them suff- Okay! Back at the task at hands…._I looked up at Jasper…His eyes where shut tight and his fists clenched…I kissed him to see if it would help him. Apparently it did. We where kissing each other hard trying to block the sent out but it just keeps getting stronger_!...What the Fuck!?...._I decided to call the others to see if they could smell it or help us or at least do something about it.I pulled away and looked at him. He took a deep breath….it was a mistake. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me pleadingly.I sighed and dug out my phone from my pocket.

I flipped it open and looked through my contact lists….

_Stalker who likes watching me sleep_ – A.K.A. Edward

_Whore_ – A.K.A. Tanya

_The Voulturi_… Remind me why I have there number again?

_Natalie_….Nope

_Denali Clan_….Nope

_Benjamin…_I don't think he'd be able to help us…he's halfway across the world….

And finally

_Alice_

I pressed call and held the phone to my ear.

Ring- _Please answer!_

Second Ring - _Pick Up!_

Third Ring- _Oh that's it I'm calling Rose-_

"What?!!" An irritated Pixie voice answered

"Hello to you too sis" I replied sarcasticly.

"Oh sorry…it's just that…-" Alice started but bust into a fit of giggles and I heard a low growl at the other end of the phone.

Then I realized what I interrupted I smirked...._I'm Evil….Mwahmwahmwahhaha!_ I mentally laughed evily.

"Why did you call again?" The Pixie asked…._Oh right!…the reason why I called…I'm slow today_…

"Oh right….Well umm can you smell a Humans blood anywhere near you?" I whispered into the phone.

"Nope. why? What's wrong? Is anyone hurt? OMG! I'll be right there! Come on Jack! Stop! We have to go help-"Alice exclaimed woridly.

"Alice!....Alice! STOP! Calm down! I need you to phone the rest of guys including the Pervs and Carlisle and Esme and tell them to come here…We need you guys….it could be nothing but…."I said trailing off.

"Okay!" She hung up…I'm guessing she was dialing the numbers right know…The scent got stronger…_How can it get stronger!?_

I held Jaspers hand and sent waves of Calm and Love to him, he relaxed slightly but still tense.

I heard a horribly familiar voice coming from the opening of the clearing.

"Well,Well, Well….What do we have here?" she asked herself while stepping into the clearing.

I tensed…Jasper moved me behind him slightly but a quarter of my body wasn't behind him…_He was the opposite of Edward-witch was good....._

" Bella and …. Casper?....or was it Jasper?" She mussed

"It's Jasper" Jasper answered stiffly.

"Oh Right…I've seen you caught sense of my mate"She noted…_Well obviousl- What?...But the scent was Human…What?!! _

"What do you mea-" Jasper started to ask but was cut short when a Vampire with a _Heart beat_ walked into the clearing smirking._How can a Vamp have a _heart beat_???_

"What the fuck?" I muttered aloud

"I'm Riley" The weird Vamp answered…with a cocky ass smirk.

"And? Why do we need to know?" I asked annoyed…_They where up to something_…_Get to the point!_

"Oh you don't" she replayed

"Then why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in volterra? "I asked

She shrugged , and said " Can't an I visit an old friend?" she asked casually.

I looked at her incredulously.

"Cut to the Chase!" I nearly yelled in annoyance. They smirked again, apparently they liked to see me annoyed.

I calmed down and looked at them expectantly.

"Oh we just wanted to tell you that you and you family is going to have a big surprise. Oh and I know A LOT about you , Jaspers and Empath and you're his mate who is also an Empath, Edward can read minds but you call him Man Whore, you call Tanya , a wore or as Edward calls her Tawny and Abby can sense relationships and her mate is mitcheal he can see visions of the future like Alice, Alice's mate is Jack he can see people's pasts and memories, Rose is Emmett's mate .I also know that Edward left you for Tanya, you where changed in Volterra, and Alice and Jasper used to be together but they eventually split apart." Victoria said casually.

I crouched into a attack crouch and growled.

Before I could pounce Victoria and Riley ran off into the distance leaving me and Jasper alone. I stood up and looked at Jasper with panicked eyes. _How did they know?_


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

I just got of the phone from Bella…something is wrong…

"Jack! Stop…This is really important" I interrupted Jack from kissing his way down my neck.

I suddenly went into a vision.

_Vision._

_It was blurry around the edges of the vision…I could see vampire limbs flying everywhere. We where at a clearing…I noticed it was the clearing where we play baseball._

_I saw glimpses of black cloaks I saw someone smirking advancing toward our group. I could see a bit of red hair under his cloak but I couldn't tell….He stopped when he reached us. _

"_Well…I told you I was going to get them…" The voice said…hi voice sent shivers up my spine in a bad way..._

"_And I told you I wouldn't let you get them" Bella answered from beside Jasper._

_The vision ended with one last glance at the mastery guy with red hair._

_End of Vision._

The Voulturi.

I noticed the vision took half and hour.

We've got to get to Bella and Jasper.

"Jack we need to get to Bella and Jasper!" I said suddenly running towards the clearing with Jack right behind me.

When we got there I stopped abruptly. I looked at Jasper and then to Bella. They where frozen in shock.

I looked at Jack he had the same expression as I did.

I ran toward them.

"What happened?" I asked

"Victoria….She came here…with a vamp that had a heart beat….she knew everything….the only person who knows this stuff is our covens…"Bella whispered terrified.

I gasped. I quickly phoned everyone including Ed and Tanya.

"Guys you need to get here now! Something bad just happened….Victoria…She knows Everything!" I yelled into the phone. I didn't give them a chance to replay I slammed the phone shut and leaned into Jacks chest with fury in my eyes. Bella was dry sobbing into Jasper's chest terrified and then I smelt humans blood .That must have been what Bella was talking about…

* * *

**I know Short Chapter but i didn't really have time...:( i might update tomorrow...but i'm not sure yet :)...hope you liked :)**


	18. Chapter 18

TanyaPOV(I know shocker.)

Me and Edward just finished _showering_. My cell-phone rang I went to get it.I noticed the number and walked out into the garden so Edward couldn't hear me.

"Hello" I said slyly

"Hello, I miss you, you know….just to let you know Vicky just visited some of them and know they're shocked according to Ri" He said

"Oh Brilliant. I'm glad your missing me, babe, I can't wait to get this over with so I can come back home ."I answered.

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon enough…in about 3 days" he replied.

I smiled. "See you soon, babe"

"Bye ,love."

And we hung up. No one was suspecting a thing, not even Edward, my new power was working well…

"Tanya?" Edward called from upstairs.

"Yes?" I answered

"We've got to go…something's happened, we're meeting everyone at a clearing I'll see you there." Edward announced…_Perfect…_.

EdwardPOV

I am really starting to like Bella again ,I hope she'll take me back, she probably would she and Jasper hasn't even had a full make-out session yet, but I would be able to give her a full make-out session and more…I wonder if I ask..

My thoughts where interrupted by Tawny rubbing my back with a sponge…that felt good.

After we finished _showering_, Tanya's phone rang she quickly ran out to the garden to answer it, she thought that I wouldn't be able to hear her apparently, but I could hear her clearly.

"Hello" Tanya said slyly

"Hello, I miss you, you know….just to let you know Vicky just visited some of them and know they're shocked according to Ri" an unknown voice answered…

"Oh Brilliant. I'm glad your missing me, babe, I can't wait to get this over with so I can come back home ." Tanya answered…. _She was seeing someone else beside me…who was it?!_

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon enough…in about 3 days" he replied_….Oh will you know? Not if I have anything to do with it._

. "See you soon, babe" Tanya said smiling….

"Bye ,love." The guys voice said before they hung up…Before I could do anything or say anything to Tanya the phone rang, I checked the display number, it was Alice.

"Hello Alice" I picked the phone up, she hardly never phoned me or talked to me…

"Guys you need to get here now! Something bad just happened….Victoria…She knows Everything!" Alice yelled into the phone…_shit… Victoria._

Before I could replay she snapped the phone shut.

"Tanya?" I called to her from upstairs.

"Yes?" she answered

"We've got to go…something's happened, we're meeting everyone at a clearing I'll see you there." I announced. I quickly got dressed and ran towards the forest. I ran until I found Jaspers scent and human blood.

I hope this isn't what happened because I left the house for Jasper's slip up.

I walked into the clearing and my head was filled with everyone's thoughts.

_Oh, god, how did she know all those things?! I hate seeing Bella so upset and scared…_-Jasper.

_Oh,….Oh…Why didn't I see this!? …It must have something to do with that vision I had about the Voultri….-_Alice.

_I hate seeing Alice like this, And Izzy must be terrified, something bad is going to happen soon….-_Jack

_Shit…Shit…I noticed Tanya having secret phone calls with someone and her 'sting' that was connected to Ed was fading…maybe…just maybe she could have something to do with this.-_Abby….I growled at her thoughts, why would Tanya want to do something like this?

_Why didn't I see this!? I normally see things like this…..Something's wrong…_-Mitcheal

_Oh god…I hope everyone is alright_…-Rose

_I hope Everyone is alright, Izzy and Jazz looks terrified_.-Emmett

_I Hope nothing bad happens when they do come…..Why would Aro want us dead…I don't understand…-_Carlisle

_I hope everything is all right….i hate to see them scared_…-Esme.

Then they finally noticed me.

"Edward! Something bad is going to happen…." Alice said

Jasper's thoughts.

_Jasper showed me his thoughts from when Victoria entered the clearing._

_Jasper was hunting when suddenly he smelt human blood. He looked around and saw nothing. He stiffened when the scent_ _got stronger .All of a sudden Bella was in front of him asking if he was alright._

"_Yes….It's Just that….i haven't had any in So long it…..Help me Bells." Jasper said in a tight voice. He was obviously restraining himself from going and drinking or attacking whatever was there._

"_It's Alright…I can Help….Do you want me to take you somewhere else or….get one of the others?" Bella asked trying to figure out how to help him. He shook his head, His eyes where a deeper black know…The scent was getting stronger and closer…How is that possible? ….He let out a snarl, The scent was getting worse….Bella held her breath ….she looked up at Jasper…His eyes where shut tight and his fists clenched…she kissed him to see if it would help him. Apparently it did. they where kissing each other hard trying to block the sent out but it just keeps getting stronger!...What the Fuck!?....Bella decided to call the others to see if they could smell it or help us or at least do something about pulled away and looked at him. He took a deep breath….it was a mistake. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her pleadingly .she sighed and dug out her phone and phoned Alice._

_The scent got stronger…How can it get stronger!? Jasper thought_

_Bella held Jaspers hand and sent waves of Calm and Love to him, he relaxed slightly but still tense._

_I heard a horribly familiar voice coming from the opening of the clearing._

"_Well,Well, Well….What do we have here?" she asked herself while stepping into the clearing._

_Bella tensed…Jasper moved Bella behind him slightly._

" _Bella and …. Casper?....or was it Jasper?" She mussed_

"_It's Jasper" Jasper answered stiffly._

"_Oh Right…I've seen you caught sense of my mate"She noted_…

"_What do you mea-" Jasper started to ask but was cut short when a Vampire with a Heart beat walked into the clearing can a Vamp have a heart beat???_

"_What the fuck?" Bella muttered aloud_

"_I'm Riley" The weird Vamp answered…with a cocky ass smirk._

"_And? Why do we need to know?"Bella asked annoyed…They where up to something…Get to the point!_

"_Oh you don't" she replayed _

"_Then why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in volterra? Bella asked_

She _shrugged , and said " Can't an I visit an old friend?" she asked casually._

_Bella looked at her incredulously._

"_Cut to the Chase!" Bella nearly yelled in annoyance. They smirked again, apparently they liked to see Bella annoyed._

_she calmed down and looked at them expectantly._

"_Oh we just wanted to tell you that you and you family is going to have a big surprise. Oh and I know A LOT about you , Jaspers and Empath and you're his mate who is also an Empath, Edward can read minds but you call him Man Whore, you call Tanya , a wore or as Edward calls her Tawny and Abby can sense relationships and her mate is mitcheal he can see visions of the future like Alice, Alice's mate is Jack he can see people's pasts and memories, Rose is Emmett's mate .I also know that Edward left you for Tanya, you where changed in Volterra, and Alice and Jasper used to be together but they eventually split apart." Victoria said casually._

_Bella crouched into a attack crouch and growled._

_Before Bella could pounce they ran off into the distance leaving Bella and Jasper alone. _

After I read Jaspers thoughts I gasped in terror.

Then Alice showed me the vision she had before she got here to see Jasper and Bella

Alice's Vision.

_It was blurry around the edges of the vision…I could see vampire limbs flying everywhere. We where at a clearing…I noticed it was the clearing where we play baseball._

_I saw glimpses of black cloaks I saw someone smirking advancing toward our group. I could see a bit of red hair under his cloak but I couldn't tell….He stopped when he reached us. _

"_Well…I told you I was going to get them…" The voice said…hi voice sent shivers up my spine in a bad way..._

"_And I told you I wouldn't let you get them" Bella answered from beside where I stood I could see Tanya walking towards the guy._

_The vision ended with one last glance at the mistery guy with red hair._

When I finished reading everyone's minds I felt exhausted.I sat down near a broken tree stump. I looked up at the sky trying to sort out all the information I just had , when Tanya walked into the clearing quietly. Then she looked around, I saw a smug expression. But she quickly covered it with a worried mask.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked.

"I'll explain later, let's go for a hunt." I told her, she nodded and ran into the forest, witch I followed.

**A/N: You probably realized by know what's going on….if not there's a surprise in store for you next time I update :). I hope you liked the chapter…Tell me what you think of it so far.**


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV (3 Days Later!)

Alice and Mitcheal said that they had a vision of the Voultrri is coming in 3 days when Victoria came. Witch is today. Right know I was freaking out but Jasper was calming me down somehow.

In an hour Jasper was going to continue to show us how to kill or fight newborn and adult vamps.

I already knew how to because Jack had shown me when I first showed up because I told them about Blaze and so on.

Jasper had shown me how to attack a newborn just in case they changed any newborns.

An hour past quickly. And I started to hyperventilate I was nervous as hell.

Jasper smiled gently down at me and tugged on my hand.

"Come on Bells, it won't be that bad I promise" Jasper said.

"Okay" after-all it was only training far anyway.

We walked down the stairs and went into the clearing that me and Jasper hunted in last.

Jasper taught them and before we knew it, it was time to go to the old abandon baseball field.

It was still daylight but what human would be walking around in an old baseball field.

Carlisle stood in front and in the middle of the group, then there was Emmett slightly behind him on his left ,Edward on his Right in the same row that Emmett was in.

Then there was Jasper, standing behind Emmett, I was standing behind Carlisle, Jack was standing behind Edward, Mitcheal was standing behind Jasper, Esme was standing behind me, Alice was standing behind Jack, Tanya was standing near Edward. so basically we where all standing in a triangle sort of shape.

Then there was 3 figures coming out of the opening of the clearing, to add to the fear I was feeling there was mist/fog following them, they had black cloaks with hoods, there hoods where pulled up shielding there faces from us.I immediately recognize the first one.

The old guy that was overly giddy, all the time…Aro or Afro…I think it was Aro.

The one standing next to him, looked child like, she smiled and angelic smile at me, but my gut was telling my differently .I recognized her as Jane.

The one that was on his left made me very angry_. _

_You won't like me when I'm angry. Ok FOCUS Here I go again saying quotes from Disney Films first it was Tarzan and know it's The Incredible Hulk…_I mentally slapped my self_….Know is not the time to start thinking of children's channels…pull yourself together woman!!._

He had a signature smirk, with his Gold eyes but held a tell-tale lie with the red rim around his pupil .His black hair with red tips, was covered with his hood. When I met My coven I found out that his 'Talent' was persuasion.

The three stood in front of us, looking all casual just to piss us off.

Next came three that was very easy to recognize-

With her fire like hair and slutt-ish clothes- Vicky- and The weird vamp with a heart beat a.k.a Riley and the French dude known as Laurent who used to be on the good side he even tried the 'veggie' diet, and lived with the Denali clan, but then soon joined the dark-side with 'Vicky' and the Voultrri.

Then came in Cauis, Felix and Alec who looked a lot like Jane.

"Carlisle! How lovely it is to see you!" Aro shouted happily,, I almost rolled my .

"I agree do you bring me such the pleasure of seeing here" Carlisle replied**.(a/n: did that make sense?)**

After the words left Carlisle's lips Aro's face turned grim and jealous and so was his emotions. _What is up with this dude?_

"Well Carlisle your coven poses to much of a threat to the Voultrri. There are to many vampires and to many powerful talents also, but because you are so close to me, I am giving you a choice here Carlisle, either some of the members from your coven can join us, or….they will not live." Aro said grimly.

We all stared in shock at Aro. This can't be!....

"Y-Y-You can't be serious Aro…" Carlisle said shocked and scared. Never in my life have I known Carlisle to stutter.

Aro nodded still grim.

Alice and Mitcheal went into a vision, of course Aro couldn't read there mind unless he had physical contact so it was okay for a second or two.

Alice, Mitcheal and Edward gasped, I looked for Alice's Emotions, Fear,Hope, Happiness, Sadness….

**A/N:I Know kinda short but I hoped you liked it….it's a cliffie but I was in a rush so…sorry for the cliffie. I hope you like this chapter!.PLEASE let me know what you think, what you like, what you didn't like…R&R…**

**OXOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

"What'd you see-?"I started to say but got cut off by Tanya Running towards Blaze, like in a cheesy romance movie, you know…they both run and meet in the middle and hug and kiss and look happy? Well that's what happened but they weren't in a beautiful meadow they where surrounded by vampires and it started to rain…what a surprise. it's forks…

I sneaked a look at Edward from the corner of my eye he looked pissed but not shocked… that's probably what they saw.

When the '_cross star lovers'_ finished there reunion, Tanya leaned into his shoulder, sooo she was know on the Dark-side…_great_…And his arm was around her waist, I looked at Blaze's face he winked at me, _what the fuck?_ I suddenly found my self being drawn to him…_Do not look in his eyes !Do not look in his eyes! Do not look in his eyes!._I repeated to myself silently in my mind.

"Don't look in his eyes..."I whispered so only our covens could here _.I suddenly had an Epiphany….Not the time!_

"Uhh….Aro? We aren't all a coven, it's just the Cullens and The Jacksons - two Seperate Covens.**"**I said my epiphany out-loud without thinking.

Aro looked at us for a few seconds.

"But aren't some of your mate's in the Cullen Coven?" Aro asked the Jacksons- A.K.A My coven.

"Yes But we don't live together, and we wouldn't join The Jackson coven or them us, it would be like us and the Denali clan Aro, we're just friendly covens." Carlisle answered for us.

We all nodded in agreement, Aro looked at us Curiously for a few moments…._Okay his emotions are giving me a whiplash!_.**(Twilight quote!)**

_Awkward._

Aro nodded slowly.

"Alright….." He said unsure.

Aro and half of his guard walked off out of the clearing. Leaving Tanya ,Blaze ,Victoria, Riley, and Laurent.-All of the Enemies-

Tanya ran to catch up with Aro and the rest of the guard. Victoria Riley and Laurent crouched and so did Carlisle ,Esme, Alice, Abby, and Mitcheal. Riley pounced on Alice, and the others followed. Blaze walked slowly toward me, Jasper was still in front of me looking all protective and hot…FOCUS!....

"Well…I told you I was going to get them" He said, I immediately knew he was talking about, Alice and Edward, from when we first meat

…I saw limbs flying everywhere and I hoped it was the Voultrri's. Then I heard a scream and something screeching that sounded like iron scraping iron. I tried to focus my attention on Blaze, witch was helping a bit.

"And I told you I wouldn't let you get them" I replied.

He smirked and tilted his head slightly to the right, keeping his gaze looked on mine. I'm guessing he was trying to Persuade me to 'give them' to him.

I rolled my eyes and kept his Gaze but was thinking about Jasper and how my life/existence turned out thanks to my coven, and the Cullens.

I smiled at Blaze and stepped forward, his eye's showed triumph and so did his emotions.

I stopped when my head was inches away from his, I slowly raised my hand and stroked his cheek gently, Then I put my hand flat against his cheek and sent him waves of pain. He screamed in agony and his knees buckled underneath him. I took my hand away from his cheek, and stopped sending waves of pain and agony but he still looked like he was in pain, apparently my powers had after affects…_.awesome…_While he was still on his knees I looked around, to see that Alice that

had started a fire, and was chucking parts of Laurent's, body into the fire. It smelt horrible as the flesh of vampire's skin burnt, the smoke turned a blue-ish purple color.

I looked around, All of our Covens where safe, and still in one piece. I relaxed slightly, but then I remembered , Blaze, I turned back around to see nothing but a shape sunk into the grass, that resembled Blaze's knees.

I sniffed the air but Blaze's scent was old, I'm guessing he went back to find The Voultrri…

**A/N: I Know really short chapter! but i was kinda in a rush,the Bad news is that the story is nearly finished :D... 1 or 2 more chapters and the story will be completed...But the good news is that i'll be able to update more on my other storys :)...PLEASE tell me what you think! i need to know if the chapter was good...and such...=D...I might make a sequal but only if you think this story is good enough to have a sequal...anyway i hope you like this chapter :) 1 or 2 more chapters and this story will be complete...OXOX**

**AliceW****  
****pwrmom2****  
****Devil Nightmare****  
****Ilyriawhitlockhale42**

**2cool4school****  
****vampire-heart1863**

**singer654****  
****rayzarobles**

**10xXvampgirlXx10**  
**klcivinski****  
And All my other Reviwers Thank you so much for your help and praises :)**

**Push the green button!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**You know you want to! **

**=D**

**PLEASE!**

**\/**


	21. Chapter 21

JPOV

_3 WEEKS AFTER THE FIGHT/VOULTRRI_

_You can do this Whitlock, man up _I mentally prepped myself.

I must have been projecting because Jack kept looking at me in annoyance.

_What if she said no? I don't know what I'd do if she said no…._Then I started panicking, I needed to calm down,

I kept repeating the words in my head over and over again….

"Alice, Just called and said that they will be here in 3 minutes." Edward said coming into the room.

I nodded still nervous as hell,

"Dude! Calm down! I'm sure she's going to be happy and say what you want her to say." Jack said trying to reassure me…it wasn't working very well.

I heard the car pull up outside ,and ran down stairs at vampire speed .I opened the door before Bella had the chance to knock…

I was probably grinning a bit to much at the moment but I didn't care, if she said what I want her to say I would be the happiest man ever.

BPOV

For some reason Alice has been distracting me all weekend, I hadn't seen Jasper for ages and I just wanted to get home.

"Wooo! Look Bella! This would really suit you! Ohhh and this for Jasper!" Alice shouted from the other side of the room

, a few humans started to stare and give her weird looks.

She held up some smart black jeans, with a button up shirt that was a burgundy color, with black stripes going down, she also had some dress shoes and a dress jacket….I'm guessing this was for Jasper.

"Wow….Uh that's a nice outfit Alice…..but uh…what would we need it for?" I asked in a normal voice, a few people that was looking through the same clothes rack, looked at me weirdly, _I'm guessing they thought I was mentally challenge, because it looked like I was talking to myself. And I don't blame them._

Alice just smiled and winked…_What the hell?..._Then she held up a dress that was stunning. It was purple and from here it looked like silk…._Wow that's a nice dress but I don't normally wear dresses…I could make some Alterations_…… I thought to myself.

"It's a nice dress Al but what would we need it for? I asked again.

Alice just winked .again. _Okayyy this is starting to freak me out a little_…

After hours and hours of shopping we finally got to the Cullen drive I could knock Jasper threw the door open and was grinning like a fool, I smiled slightly.

Alice suddenly zoomed past with our bags in hand- and mine and Jaspers knew outfits- and rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her, then I heard giggling and a growl…okay gross…..

"Hey" i grinned

"Hi" Jasper replied nervously .I looked at him concerned.

"You okay?" I asked

"Uh yeah…….Uh…let's go to our clearing…I need to tell you something important" He said still nervous.

he grabbed my hand and tugged me into the forest. We ran for half an hour before we got to our clearing, it was the clearing where Victoria and Riley came to see us but we've made some better memories here, so anyway this is where we always came to hunt and talk.

He took my hand and guided me a red blanket in the middle of the clearing.

He sat down and so I followed his lead sitting Indian style.

he bit his lip, and looked down at his hands,

"J? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She asked,

he smiled slightly,

"No sweetie it's just that I have to ask you something important….and I'm nervous as hell…" he managed to get out.

"Take you time, Jazz" i whispered while grabbing his hand and rubbing circles over the back of his hands

He took a deep breath and said,

"Remember the question you asked me. Why I love you.  
I love you because you bring out a side of me that I never know exist  
You make me a good person.  
When we are not together, you are always in my mind.

I'll never hurt you, I'll love and cherish you for as long as I exist,

Isabella Swan Will you Marry me?" He asked _(AN:I got this from the internet so tell me if it's good or not……anyway)_

My jaw went slack, he pulled out a small red velvet box from his pocket and opened it….the ring was silver, and had a thin band and a red jewel shaped in a heart shape, I looked into his eyes, he was hopeful and was starting to feel rejected, _shit he's still waiting for me to answer!...._

I stood on my knees and kissed him, sweetly, but then it got heated, I Pulled away slightly,

"I'm guessing that's a yes then?" He asked unsure

"Yes, a million times Yes!" I nearly shouted and kissed him again…..

THE END

**A/N: Hey! Short Chapter and kina cheesy but I couldn't think of another way to end this story :) I completed this story for now but I might make a sequel but I'm not sure when…I'm going to update a lot on in the next seven weeks because we have summer break, so….i might make a sequel when I update on my other story's :)**

**I hopped you like the story :)**

**See you for now!**

**XXX**


End file.
